


Protective Hawkeye

by Notyoursterotypicalnerd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notyoursterotypicalnerd/pseuds/Notyoursterotypicalnerd
Summary: When the Avengers come to stay at the Barton Household, the famous Tony Stark takes a liking too Clint’s younger sister.
Relationships: Family - Relationship, Friends - Relationship, lovers - Relationship





	Protective Hawkeye

**Author's Note:**

> May contain MCU spoilers…Also sorry if it’s all over the place, I mentality rewrote this countless time and reading it back it seems like it doesn’t make any sense.

She picked up the arrows off the ground before walking a few metres away from her target ;her brother was trying to teach her how to use a bow and arrow, but he was god knows where leaving her on the farm with Laura and the kids; She wasn’t as good as her brother, she was horrible. She knew how to load the bow but once she pulled that string than the arrow wouldn’t fly further than a few inches from her feet.

Her ears perked up when she heard cars pull into the farm; she held the bow carefully in her hands as she snuck to the front of the yard. She had promised Clint that she would protect his family while he was away; She knelt down next to the side of the house trying to hide behind a few dying bushes. She watched as the car doors opened, she began to load the bow with the arrows she was training with.

She watched as one by one people started to step out; she quickly dropped the bow and arrows when she saw him “CLINT!” She jumped up to her feet and ran over to him.

Clint smiled as he caught his sister in his arms “Hey,Kid”

Everyone looked at the brother and sister embrace seeming confused, but they didn’t say anything.

Clint and Y/N lead the Avengers inside, she headed back out to the backyard to continue with the practicing while Clint introduced everyone to the family that they didn’t know existed.

= = =

“I’m sorry, Mr Stark Clint said you wouldn’t mind but it seems out tractor doesn’t want to start at all. Thought maybe you might…” Laura looked over at Tony.

“Yeah,I’ll give her a kick” Tony replied. It was the latest he could do while he was stuck at the Barton home. Tony began to make his way out to the barn, he stopped at the barn door turning his head to the side as he listened to a woman yell out in frustration.

He watched as she bent over; he watched as she stood back up and loaded a bow. He had seen her yesterday but, in the moment, he didn’t pay much attention to her. Now he was paying attention to her; the way she looked, the way she moved. She defiantly wasn’t a straight shooter like Clint, but she did look like she could cause just as much trouble as him. He slide open the barn door before stepping inside.

= = =

She dumped her bow and arrows on the kitchen table “I think there broken, Clint” thinking that her brother was in the kitchen as well.

“Y/N what have I told you?” Laura looked over at Y/N before pressing her mug to her lips.

Y/N sighed and picked up the bow and arrow “Sorry, Laura” She dumped the bow and arrows on the chair.

Laura rolled her eyes “Just like your brother” 

Y/N smirked.

The girls turned their attention from the bow and arrows to the man who just walked into the kitchen. Laura took that as her cue to leave the kitchen, Y/N began to make herself a cup of coffee.

“Mind if you make me one, too?” Tony asked.

“Why not” She shrugged as she pulled out another mug from the cabinet.

“So…who are you to Barton?” Tony tried to find his words as he leaned against the kitchen bench watching Y/N make the two coffees.

“I’m his sister” She didn’t hesitate with her words.

Tony nodded slightly.

“And you are?” She asked as she pulled the milk out of the fridge.

“Tony Stark.”

Y/N rolled her eyes “I know that, genius!” She looked at him “I could have told you that, but it seems my brother doesn’t like to talk business while his at home, so to him. Who are you?”

“I’m a friend, I guess” Tony’s eyes scanned the kitchen; Everything felt homely, everything felt like it was just the way a home should be. A home that wasn’t like his.

“Stark” Clint strolled into the room before noticing his sister standing in the corner of the kitchen “Y/N,what has Laura told you about the kit?”

Y/N rolled her eyes “At least Laura’s nice about it” She sighed “Your coffee’s ready by the way. Just don’t touch that one” She pointed to the white mug that had a child’s painted handprint wrapped around it “That’s mine.” She picked up her bow and arrows before walking out fo the room.

Clint watched his sister carefully; Tony checked out her ass as she walked out. She defiantly wasn’t like Clint. Clint turned his head to look at Tony and noticed the way he was walking “She’s my sister, Stark.”

“I was just saying hello” Tony picked up the mug that wasn’t Y/N’s .

“I know what your hello’s turn into” Clint raised an eyebrow as he folded his arms across his chest.

“Loosen up, Barton.” Tony patted Clint’s shoulder as he walked out of the kitchen leaving Clint alone.

= = =

Clint was down in the kitchen getting breakfast ready for everyone while his wife and kids sat around the kitchen table enjoying the meal that Clint had finished making just for them. He had missed his family; when he could he would ring, hearing their voices was the best he could do when he was away, and it frustrated him that he couldn’t be by their side every time they needed him.

“Morning” Y/N sleepishly said as she shuffled into the kitchen.

“Morning,Y/N” The kids chimed with mouthful of food.

“Morning sweetie” Laura smiled as Y/N headed over towards the kettle.

Clint watched his sister carefully but didn’t say a word to her.

She rinsed out her coffee mug “You haven’t seen me in months and you can’t even say morning” she didn’t bother looking up at her brother as she started to make her coffee.

“You’re not allowed to be left alone with Stark” Clint looked down at the pan of food that he was cooking.

She rolled her eyes “And you’re not dad.”

“Y/N, I mean it.” Clint placed the spatula down as he looked up at his sister.

She looked him in the eyes “Why?”

“Because I said so.” Clint stood his ground as he said those words.

“That’s not good enough. You can’t say who I can and can’t talk to while everyone is stuck here.”

“Y/N, I don’t think that’s what Clint means” Laura piped up trying to defuse the situation. She knew what the siblings were like once they got into an argument and the last thing she needed was to deal with the both of them while she was heavily pregnant.

Y/N calmly looked over at Laura than at their kids before putting her attention back on her coffee. She sighed “Just tell me what’s so bad about Tony Stark.” She picked up her mug before taking a sip from it.

“for starters, I know him and second his…” Clint quickly went back to the food on the pan before saying “TONY STARK” he raised his voice.

The room went quiet as Y/N and Laura noticed Tony standing at the entrance of kitchen.

“Smooth genius” Y/N whispered to her brother as she carried her mug outside to her awaiting bow and arrow. Being the younger sister of Clint Barton’s had its ups and downs,Y/N wasn’t going to her lie if someone asked what it was like to be his sister, she would be honest and saying it was okay. Clint had his moments, he was a great father, he was a great listener, he was a great trainer but a horrible brother. He took over the parent role quickly not just for the sake of his own kids but most of the time he treated his younger sister like his daughter rather than like his sister. She spent more time under his wing than out trying to do what she wanted to do.

= = =

“Guessing shooting isn’t something that runs in the family”

She closed her eyes as she tried to calm herself as she recognised the voice that was coming from behind her; She opened them before turning to face him “But secrets do” She mumbled before collecting her arrows.

Tony watched her; He noticed that she didn’t look like a Barton and certainly didn’t act like one.

“What can I help you with, Stark?” She began to carefully place her arrows back in their case.

“Just wanted to see if I could give you any pointers.”

She looked up at him and laughed “Sorry but really? What do you know about bow and arrows?”

“Well for starters I watched your brother, so how hard could it be?”

She looked at the arrow in her hand before standing up to her feet and looking at Tony “Show me what you can do” She handed the arrow and bow to Tony. She watched as he fumbled with putting the arrow into the bow before watching him do worse than her “Clearly my brother didn’t teach you a thing.” She said as she picked up the arrow “Let me help.”

Tony went to hand her the bow, but she refused; She stood closely behind him, guiding his hands to how an arrow should be loaded into a bow, her hand on his hand as they pulled the string together. Tony could taste her perfume, he could feel her breath down the back of his neck.

They let go of the string together, but the arrow didn’t fly far; it only stopped a few inches from their body.

Tony turned to face her as she stepped back; He pressed his lips against hers, she pressed her hands to his chest but didn’t pull away. She had missed physical romantic contact, she hadn’t noticed that Tony had dropped the bow by his feet as she felt his hands pull her body closer to his.

“Oi,STARK!” Clint yelled out from the back of the cabin door causing the two to step apart. Y/N moved her gaze to the bow and arrow on the ground as Tony looked up at Clint; Tony could see the disapproving look that Clint was giving.

= = =

“Heard you were giving Tony a lesson” Nat looked up from the toys that she was playing with Lila and Cooper as Y/N sat down on the lounge.

Y/N sighed “His not a bad kisser.”

Nat smirked “I would be careful if I was you, he knows his way around hearts.”

Y/N leaned forward “You sound like my brother.”

“Well his not wrong” Clint said as he climbed over the lounge.

“Where do you come from?” Y/N looked at him “Seriously?”

Nat laughed a little before putting her attention back on the kids in front of her.

“I’m everywhere” Clint waved his hands in front of Y/N’s face “Look,Y/N I just don’t want you to get hurt. I know what his like and the last thing I want is my baby sister in tears.”

She sighed as she leaned her head against Clint’s shoulder “I can look after myself plus I’m only two years younger than you” She felt Clint place his arm over her shoulder.

“Two years means a lot for me.” He rested his head against hers as he watched Nat with his kids.

= = =

She wasn’t going to listen to Clint or Nat’s word of advice as she headed upstairs. She was a grown woman and just like everyone else she had needs. She pushed open the door to her bedroom “What the hell do you want now?” noticing the male sitting on the edge of her bed.

“Maybe you could give me another lesson?” Tony smirked as he stood up.

Y/N turned her head to see if anyone was nearby before stepping into her bedroom and closing the door “what type of lesson do you have in mind” She bit her lower lip

\- - -

Tony’s lips pressed against hers their lips moving together, their tongues fighting for dominance as she felt Tony pick her up; her legs wrapped around his waist as he carried her over to the bed. Her hands fumbled with the buckle of his belt on his pants.

They certainly weren’t messing around “Wait.” She pulled her head back slightly “The doors don’t have locks” She wiggled herself as she shifted her blankets from underneath her; Tony helped her and wrapped the blanket over the both of them.

“Guess that’s not stopping us” He whispered; his hands pulled down her leggings and her underwear as her hands finally managed to push Tony’s pants down slightly. Her hands on the waist band of his briefs.

She felt Tony’s lips against her neck; she bit her lower lip as she felt him leaving a hickey. Her brother was certainly going to kill her now. She closed her eyes as she leaned her head back into the pillows as she felt Tony slide into her.

“Oh god” She hushed herself.

Tony moved carefully and slowly inside of her trying to keep the noise down; His hands balanced next to her body as her hands wondered under his shirt feeling the skin underneath the fabric. Their eyes locked together as she felt each thrust inside of her.

They felt like teens sneaking behind their parents back as they tried to be as quiet and careful as possible.

“Wait!” She called out when she heard someone knock on her bedroom door “I’m busy.” She tried to hold back a moan of pleasure.

“It’s me.”

She heard Clint’s voice through the wooden door.

“shit” Tony lowered his head “I’m not…you’re not…shit…” He whispered.

She moved her hand away from his body and placed it over Tony’s mouth.

“Are you at least dressed?”

“Uh…” She bit hard down on her lower lip trying to hold back the moan that was wanting to escape.

“I’m coming in”

Tony buried his face in Y/N’s neck as she held the blanket tight over the both of them; Clint’s eyes widened.

“I did say I was busy.” She embarrassingly looked up at her brother “You couldn’t have shouted through the door?”

“Uh…Um…” He turned his attention to the mop of black hair that was nestled close to his sister “Stark!? You’ve got to be kidding me!?”

Tony awkwardly pulled the blanket away from his face “If you were Pepper, I would have said this wasn’t the worst thing you’ve got me doing but uh…yeah.” He made eye contact with Clint.

“Dress and OUT!” Clint screamed “Laura wants your help,Y/N” He snapped at his sister before storming down the hall.

“You could have at least closed the door” she called out to her brother before looking at Tony.

= = =

Y/N and Tony awkwardly walked down the stairs together; they had barely step off when Clint had Tony pinned against the wall “How dare you touch my sister!”

“CLINT!” Y/N yelled at him.

“No,Y/N. Zip it” Clint didn’t look at his sister as he stared at Tony “In my house, Stark. My sister in my house!”

Tony tried to push Clint off, but Clint had his gripped adjusted forcing Tony to stand still.

“My goddamn sister, man!”

“Clint, get off him now” Laura raised her voice as she came down the stairs.

Clint looked up at his pregnant wife “But he touched my sister”

“Off now” Laura stopped next to Y/N.

Clint sighed as he pulled away from Tony “Your just lucky my wife is here” Clint stormed out of the cabin.

\- - -

Y/N and Tony had kept their uncomfortable distance from each other since Clint busted the two of them; Y/N wondered down the back yard looking for her brother, she knew what he was like. If he was pissed off and couldn’t take it out on anything, he would be hiding up a tree just like he would if he was a child.

“Legolas” She called out as she stood in the middle of the trees; her head titled up as her eyes scanned the trees.

“Legolas, you can’t be far.” She took a few steps being careful of where she stepped.

Still no responded or sighting of her brother.

“Gandalf’s better” She called out before seeing an arrow hit next to her feet “Missed.” She pulled the arrow out of the ground before hearing Clint thump down to the ground.

“Gandalf has nothing on Legolas” Clint smirked before sighing “Why him,Y/N? Just answer me that. Why Stark?”

She sighed before handing her brother the arrow back “I don’t know. You try being trapped without someone touching you. You have Laura, at least when you’re away the phone keeps the both of you in touch but what about me.”

Clint lowered his head as he listened to his sister.

“Since being here with Laura and the kids, I just miss so much. I’m even feeling dumb enough to contact my ex.”

Clint’s head jolted up “You wouldn’t.” he gritted his teeth; Clint had spent so long convincing his baby sister that she was with the wrong guy and it wasn’t until the guy almost murdered his sister that Clint knew words meant nothing and action meant everything. “Look I’m sorry, I didn’t think of it like that. You’re my sister, you honestly think that it makes me happy when I hear you getting it on with someone?”

She shrugged slightly.

Clint playfully hit his sister’s shoulder “I’m just looking out for you and I certainly don’t want you getting hurt. Not again, I just want to see you happy and Stark won’t make you happy.”

“Who cares if he makes me happy, he certainly knows how to hit the right spot. Can’t I just have some fun while his here?”

Clint rolled his eyes “Gross”

It was Y/N’s turn to playfully hit Clint.

“I’m looking out for you,Y/N. Let me look out for you” Clint placed his free hand on his sister’s shoulder.

“I’ll let you look out for me, if you promise to let me have fun.” She placed her hand on Clint’s shoulder.

Clint laughed “No.”

\- - -

The two of them began to make their way back up to the cabin; Laura and Tony were sitting in the kitchen awkwardly in silence, Tony wasn’t really sure what to say to a pregnant woman. They turned their attention to the sliding door.

“You mess with my sister and I will kill you, Stark” Clint warned Tony Stark as Y/N took a step inside closing the door behind her; She smirked at Clint’s words as Tony nodded his head slightly knowing that Clint would probably try.


End file.
